Night before the Day
by Rikka Toshiro
Summary: Prequel of I Remember You. In just one night, everything change. I'm sorry for the summary and title!


A/N: Hello, everyone! At first, thank you for deciding to click this link to my Junjou Romantica fanfic! *bowing deep*

Haha.. This is my first JR fic I've ever publish. As I said at the summary, this is gonna be the prequel of the fic I'm writting right now. The prequel will have 2 chapters, and now I already published the first chappy. I'll try my best to type the second chapter fast. I'm actually in the middle of mid test right now, and I snucked out my house to go to the cafe internet. (My house don't have internet connection, and my parents aren't home yet.) Naughty me. XDD

Anyway, please enjoy reading my fanfic, and if you like it, you can click the button at the bottom of this page to review it, alright? *puppy-dog-eyes* Have fun, then! ^_^

Oh yeah, this fanfic will have so many grammar mistakes if not beta-ed by my beta-reader, ShounenaiFangirl. Arigatou desu! ^_^

And now, on with the fic!

**Discalimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. *sigh* If I do, all the couples will do A LOT more in the anime, and there will be the third season! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lamps were turned on, lighting the streets around them. Cars were running through the roads, heading to who-knows-where. Sun was already set long time ago and replaced with the calm moon with stars among it, helping the lamps lighting the living things below them.

The moon was really pretty, and rarely, a full moon. It's shape round, like a golf ball. It shone bright and white, but not too bright so people still could enjoy looking at it. There were people that sat at their own balcony to watch the night view of Japan.

The park near the streets earlier was quiet; no one was there except the guards and some men that worked by cleaning the park after the long day. The only sound out there was from the nocturnal animals that searched for their food. Sometimes the leaves and bushes moved when the night cold wind blew around them.

At a random balcony of a big penthouse, a particular teen stood alone, his hands leaning against the fence. He's one of some people that decided to enjoy that night's beautiful scenery. His emerald eyes moved to see some activities of people below him, or to watch the sky to the round moon above him.

He closed his emerald orbs, and he enjoyed as the cool wind finally decided to blow around him, letting his chocolate brown hair gently be caressed by the same wind. When the wind stopped, he brushed away some lock of his hair that covered his eyes, and continued to watch the sky again.

Suddenly, a pair of large hands wrapped around his thin waist, and it startled the youth. He looked to his back, only to see a pair of violet eyes meeting his green ones. The teen gasped when the owner of those sharp, yet warm, violet eyes pressed his lips against his, kissing the smaller man hungrily.

When they pulled away finally, they both gasped for the need of air, even though the kiss could be considered as 'short'. The younger one then noticed at the other man's clothes that he wore at the moment, was kind of… different from usual. He wore a black tuxedo with white long-sleeves shirt in the tuxedo, a violet tie that matched his eyes, a pair of dark pants, and a pair of shoes made from crocodile's skin-definitely, it was expensive.

Whatever the reasons were, the brunette couldn't help but feel really confused and embarrassed at his clothing. After all, the taller man was always full of surprises; almost all of them were the weird ones.

He began to pout at his lover, then he yanked himself from his embrace and crossed his arms as he spoke in an annoyed tone. "Usagi-san! What's that for?! Suddenly kissing me like that… And why are you wearing… _this_, weirdo!?"

Akihiko chuckled at his younger lover's words, making the teen pout even more. "You know it's because I love you, Misaki. And I have a reason why I'm wearing this. Ah, come here. I have something for you."

With a strange smile, Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hand and dragged him inside the apartment. He ignored the brunette's protests and struggles, as he sat Misaki at the living room's couch and took out a blindfold from his pocket. He put on the black colour thing around Misaki's eyes, covering the emerald orbs.

Misaki, of course, got more confused and angry at Akihiko's action. "Usagi-san! Wha-what are you doing!? Let me go and put off this blindfold right now!!"

Akihiko leaned to Misaki's ear, and whispered in a seductive tone, "I can't, Misaki. Wait here for a moment, and you can't put off the blindfold now, or you'll ruin the thing I've prepare for you. Just stay here nicely, alright?"

The college student frowned at the author's words. Akihiko just smiled and patted Misaki's head, before slowly, Misaki couldn't sense Akihiko's presence. He just sighed deeply and decided to lie down on the couch while waiting for who-knows-what-his-lover-was-doing.

_Baka Usagi! What's he up to right now?! Probably something perverted again. But, I can't help being a little curious about it. What is the thing that he's preparing for me? Huh… Whatever it is, I hope it's not something that wastes much money. That man just likes to buy something that isn't really important._

Misaki sighed again; he spun his head so it was resting at his hands, while his body lay at the couch with his stomach pressed on the soft fabric.

Finally, his curiousity began to reach it's peak. He tried to sharpen his ear senses, to try to catch the sounds that could give him a clue about what's happening at the moment. He managed to hear the sound of plates that clash together (_I hope Usagi-san doesn't break them_); the faint sound of Akihiko's footsteps that was going around from dining room to the kitchen (_wait a minute! What is he doing in the kitchen?! I hope he doesn't try to cook.); _and other noises that made Misaki get more worried and worried that Akihiko was trying to destroy their apartment.

"Ne, Usagi-san! It sounds pretty noisy here. Just what are you doing right now?! It's really annoying that you put this blindfold on, I'm really curious about what you're up to." Misaki complained with annoyed tone.

Suddenly, the teen yelped in surprise when a pair of large hands from earlier returned to wrap around his waist. Akihiko's hot breath tickled Misaki's neck as he spoke in his low tone.

"Ho… So you're that curious to see me?"

"Tha-that's not what I mean! I'm just worrying that you will accidentally destroy the apartment!"

"Is that so? Then why are you blushing again right now?"

"I'm not blushing!!" _Am I? Gah! Stupid teenager hormones and Usagi-san!_

"How did you know? You have a blindfold on your eyes."

"Of course I know! It's my own body! And stop teasing me!"

"But you're so adorable when I tease you, especially if you're blushing."

"Shut up!! Just go back to your 'secret work' already! I don't like wearing this stupid cloth for too long. It's too dark."

"So Misaki hates the dark?"

Misaki glared at his lover, even though he knew Akihiko _unfortunately_ couldn't see his glares. The teen pouted even more when he heard the author chuckle and give a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, then. I'll go back to my 'work'. Don't get too aroused while I'm gone."

He kissed the teen's lips once again, before the presence of the older man slowly was gone. Misaki sighed deeply again and laid back again on the couch. _Maybe I shouldn't say something in the first place. When I tried to do that, it always backfires to me. *sigh*_

So, Misaki didn't say anything again after that, he just waited until the presence of Akihiko came back again. Akihiko took Misaki's hand and led him to a place. Misaki startled when his feet touched something soft, but he didn't let out his voice.

"Misaki, are you ready to see my surprise?"

"Y-Yes, of course I am."

With that, Akihiko opened the knot he tied before and took off the black cloth. Misaki blinked for a few times, adjusting his eyes with the sudden change from dark to light.

When his eyes back to normal, he opened his eyes and began to hungrily search for the thing that Akihiko had prepared for him. And he gasped.

In front of him, a table sat neatly. The table was covered with white and soft fabric, just like the table-cloth. On the table, 2 candles with heart shape were set nicely, each one set between the foods at the center of the round shape table. The foods looked delicious and set on the white plates, also nicely. They looked like Italian foods, although Misaki never ate them before.

Petals of red roses spread around them; the petals were what Misaki had stepped on earlier. The same kind of candle on the table was also set around the room; they were the only light for the lovely couple. The candles and petals made their situation really romantic.

Misaki was speechless; he couldn't manage to let out a word. He felt really happy, that he couldn't even describe his happiness that surrounded his warm heart right now.

Akihiko still stood behind him, satisfied that his lover seemed to like his surprise. He put his hands on the youth shoulders, and squeezed them gently. "I made a little date for us on our apartment. Do you like it?"

The emerald orbs turned to meet his violet ones. Tears of happiness leaked out from Misaki's eyes. He embraced his taller lover, and buried his face on the man's back. He could smell the scent of an expensive perfume with a mix of shampoo and soap that Akihiko used, and also tobacco. _Usagi-san's normal scent._

With a hiccupped, he finally could find his voice again. "I _l-l__ove_ it, Usagi-san. Thank you so much for giving this. It means a lot to me."

Akihiko smiled happily. He spun Misaki's body and kissed him passionately. This time, Misaki didn't resist it and he opened his mouth, letting Akihiko's tongue have free access to explore his cave.

After a while, they ended their kiss. Their eyes met and locked, not wanting to let go of each other. The older man cupped the teen's cheek, stroking it gently.

"You're welcome, Misaki. I'm glad you like my surprise. Come on; let's eat now before the foods getting cold."

The brunette nodded. Akihiko led the teen and sat him on the chair, before pushing the chair gently near the table's corner. Then he walked to the opposite side of Misaki and sat on his own chair.

They said "Itadakimasu!" in unison before they began to eat their food. Misaki quickly attacked the tasty food, munching them happily. Akihiko just watched his lover with a smile, before he took in the food for himself.

The food was really great. The teen enjoyed them all, especially the lasagna. Akihiko found out about that quick enough, then he took a spoon of lasagna, before he moved his hand towards Misaki's mouth.

"Misaki, open your mouth."

"Wha-"

Misaki was startled a little when the spoon was pressed unto his mouth. Knowing that the thing wasn't something 'strange', he opened his mouth; he let his favorite food be entered by his favorite person.

As Misaki munched on the lasagna, Akihiko watched him with a tender smile, even though his eyes were the opposite, teasing. "Misaki is so cute when he's eating."

"How can people that are just eating be called cute?! Baka!"

"But Misaki is really cute. You even got something on your cheek."

Akihiko took his napkin and brushed Misaki's left cheek from the sauce clean, leaving a blushing brunette that looked much cuter with a soft red color that spread his cheeks.

With a mumbling "Baka-usagi…" and etc, they continued eating without any sound. After a while, all the foods were already moved into the couple's full stomaches. Misaki relaxed on his chair, placing the eating utensils on the now empty plate.

"Misaki, are you done eating?"

"Yes, I am. What do you want to do right now, Usagi-san?"

Misaki quickly clenched his mouth tightly with his hands. Just what was he asking to his lover before! He just dug his own grave again that night.

The silver haired man seemed to read Misaki's mind, he laughed and said "No, I don't want those kinds of things, _yet_. But do you want to go out to the balcony?"

_Huh? Usagi-san doesn't want to have sex yet? Just what's wrong with him tonight? First, he planned that romantic date; he rarely let that side out before, even though I really like it when his romantic side showed up. But now, instead of usually grab and throwing me into the bed, he wants to go the balcony? Something strange is really happening right now._

"A-Alright then."

Misaki followed the taller man outside. They sat down on the bench that set at the balcony, watching the stars and the moon liked what Misaki's doing earlier.

"Do you like the food, Misaki?"

"Yeah. I really like them all, especially the lasagna. Um… thank you so much, Usagi-san. But you spend too much money for our d-date. I already told you not to waste your money on something unimportant!"

The emerald eyed teen yelped when Akihiko brought Misaki's back to press on Akihiko's broad chest. "I'm not wasting my money on something unimportant. You're much more important than anything in the world to me."

The taller man patted Misaki's head before he suddenly got up and kneeled before him. He struggled to get something out from his tuxedo's pocket, and when it was finally out, it was a small box with a heart shape that was covered with red cotton.

"In fact, I want to give you this."

Misaki could only stare, when Akihiko opened the small box and he peeked inside to see the thing inside it.

* * *

A/N: I'm not evil, am I? *blinking innocently* Come on, guys. It's an easy thing! Anyone that can guess it right will get a cookie! ^_^

I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in here, and please tell me about it so I can improve my writing skills. =)

Alright then, please R&R. And all reviewer will get another cookie!

~Rika~


End file.
